


psychedelic silhouette

by exhibit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibit/pseuds/exhibit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>becca questions why she doesn't have a mom but two dads instead. louis gets insecure with the question and harry saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	psychedelic silhouette

it was almost seven-thirty in the morning on a wednesday which meant it was louis' day to drive becca to school while harry caught another hour of sleep before having to get kemper to the sitter before having to get into the studio to lay down new tracks.

becca sat next to louis, holding her favorite stuffed animal that was just as old as she was and missing a plastic eye and most of it’s fluff.

“daddy,” becca looked over at him, twisting the leg of the animal around her finger.”how come i don’t got a mommy?”

the question caught louis off guard, he fished-mouth a second before reaching forward and shutting the voice of nick grimshaw off the radio. he looked over at her.”does it bother you that you don’t?”

becca worried her bottom lip between her teeth and shook her head, her dads were the best people in the world. always playing some silly game with her or kemper or getting to hang out with all her aunts and uncles and it was the biggest family she knew and she never wanted that to change.

but monday, emily hawkins had shoved her on the playground and decided becca could no longer play with her because she had no mom and having two dads was just so weird and it was the first time becca had heard the word gay and knew then that it applied to her dads.

“emily hawkins thinks it’s weird.” becca turned her green eyes to Louis and the glassy look made his heart feel like it was in a vice.”she's got a mommy and daddy and says that since i don’t then i can’t play with her anymore.” becca turned back around in her seat, crossed her arms over tiny chest.”i didn’t want to play with her anyway.”

louis had to smile at his daughter’s bravado and it definitely had Harry written all over it and he reached over and patted her knee.”how about we get pizza tonight. papa and i will talk to you a bit more about it?” louis tossed out the suggestion and becca smiled a toothy grin and nodded. he pulled up to the school curb and she unbuckled herself, kissed his cheek before making sure she had her cinderella lunchbox before getting out and heading inside.

*

louis stepped inside the warm studio with a starbucks tray in hand. he was the last one there and a bit late but after the small talk with becca, he needed a heavy dose of caffeine since he didn’t think he needed to show up at the studio with a few shots down his throat. he was greeted by the other boys aside from harry who was inside the recording booth and louis tapped on the plexiglas and harry removed the headphones and came out, grabbing a coffee for himself while the producer at the sound board took the hint and excused himself.

before Harry could question the interruption, louis wrapped his arms around harry’s waist, burying his face in the crook of harry’s neck, inhaling the heavy scent of channel allure and feeling the heat and love radiating from the other, it soothed his nerves and pulled him back from the edge. 

liam stood and motioned for zayn and niall to follow him; knowing that whatever was bothering louis, they would wanna deal with it in private first and he could always use the time to call his wife and baby girl; the place he would much rather be anyway.

harry carded his fingers through louis’ hair, his nails scratching at his scalp. once they were left alone, he cleared his throat a bit, kissing louis’ temple.”what's wrong?” he questioned and his thoughts immediately went to becca and kemper."kids alright?” harry felt louis’ hot breath on his neck and he nudged louis’ side with more force.”they are okay, right?”

louis nodded against harry and pulled back a bit.”did we ever think about how our kids would feel with having gay parents?”

harry knitted his brows together at the odd question, not understanding what louis was getting at.”i don’t-”

“becca asked me why she doesn’t have a mom. a girl in her class told her it was weird having two dads and that she won’t play with her anymore.” louis nibbled on his thumb’s cuticle.”we never thought this through. we never thought about what if our own kids wouldn’t accept us and how much different they would be for not being like all the other families. we fucked up, didn’t we?” 

harry could almost feel the tears hitting the back of his eyelids and he didn’t know if it was from louis’ harsh words or the way his own eyes were glazed over or a combination of both; the look of utter failure was plastered on louis’ face.”what the fuck are you talking about? we’re no different than any other family. so what, she has two dads. that’s never stopped us from painting our fingernails or putting on makeup or playing barbies.” harry reached up and grabbed louis’ hand from his mouth, no doubt the cuticle bleeding from louis’ constant gnawing.

harry pulled louis into him, molding him against his body; it was a perfect fit by now and he felt louis nodding against his shoulder.”i love you, you gigantic idiot.”

a muffled laugh escaped louis’ mouth and the words that sounded a lot like _i love you too_ but harry couldn’t tell for certain.

*

by five in the afternoon, pizza was on the table and getting demolished by the tomlinson's though kemper getting more pizza sauce on his clothes than his mouth. they spent dinner with small talk and hearing wild stories about primary school gossip, not a word about the conversation louis and becca had in the car that morning. 

harry took kemper up for a bath while louis stuffed vanillia ice cream into becca's belly. harry returned with a much cleaner kemper on his hip as he stole bites from louis' bowl. they retreated to the living room to pop in a video; one that they had all equally seen just as much before and even before the credits began, kemper was out like a light and becca's lips formed into a pucker with a yawn.

after a quick bath and with becca's pearly whites clean, harry was lying in her twin bed with her nestled in the crook of his arm reading a book while louis was just down the hall putting their son into his crib. as he read the words _…and they lived happily ever after_ , he shut the book, leaned over and kissed becca's forehead. ”want another story?”

becca looked up at him through thick eyelashes, nodding frantically, it wasn’t often she got two bedtime stories back to back.

“once upon a time, a prince was in search of something that he had longed for for so many years and once he finally found it, he wasn’t letting it go and it just happened to be another prince but he was locked away in a tower with a few fire-breathing dragons in the way. the prince fought and fought for what he wanted and when those dragons were slayed and the prince made his way up the tower and rescued the other prince, the land rejoiced except a few peasants but they didn’t matter because love came before anything and the two princes were happy and so were their families and friends and in the end; they welcomed a special gift into the world.” harry nodded with a smile as he lightly tickled becca's sides.

“what was it?” she whispered, not wanting to the break the spell of how magical this story sounded.

“it was you.”

becca cocked her head to the side, wondering how she fit into the story.”me?” she pointed to herself in disbelief. harry nodded and nuzzled his face into her hair and she giggled, pushing his face away.

“daddy and i have come a long way from the tower and dragons. you are the most special gift that we got out of it. not everyone is gonna like you because of who we are and that’s okay because you don’t want them as friends anyway. you are more special than any girl in the world because you do have two dads.”

becca sat up a bit against harry’s chest and chewed on the inside of her cheek before speaking.”I never cared about having a mommy. emily hawkins is just stupid and doesn’t have good tea parties and she smells like pears.” she scrunched up her face and harry laughed, kissed becca's cheek before getting up and setting her book on her night table before tucking her in nicely but before harry made it across the room, she sat up a bit.”will you tell me another tomorrow about the princes?”

harry nodded with a smile.”goodnight, princess.” he shut off her light, the room becoming licked with a pink hue from her night light. he shut her door and nearly had a heart attack when he turned around and louis was standing there with a smile on his face. 

louis gripped the front of harry’s shirt in his hands before pressing a kiss to his mouth.”i will never stop fighting for you either.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always welcomed!


End file.
